User talk:Monkeypolice188
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Police Riot page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Dodo8 (talk) 11:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) One little thing Just a little thing : when you leave a message on a talk page, create a new section and sign with four tildes (RainingPain17 (talk) 18:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC)) or with the signature button. Because this way I cannot directly know who posted that. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) : Well since I cannot play GTA Online right now it would be cool if you take a pic of the Adder in GTA Online (in selfie mode to prove you are in GTAO) then show it to us. Your edit will be then valid. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:56, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Constant Reverting Constantly reinstating edits that have been undone is not allowed on the wiki. Tom reinstated a paragraph you deleted about GTA community reference. Removing it again will result in warnings and possible banning. Leo68 (talk) 22:02, September 18, 2014 (UTC) That's understandable, but all he was doing was reinstating a paragraph that was deleted. The controversy over the Adder's speed is factual, just to set the record straight. Leo68 (talk) 14:33, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Adder online spawn For the record, I'm not convinced that photo wasn't staged, which is why I asked for video. I have 2 PS3s in the household with my unemployed son's profile both chars over Rank 500 (3000 hours logged), mine both over 250 (1500 hours logged) plus I have a new free-aim-only profile at rank 65. My playstyle in free-roam is car thief - I am always around Vinewood and Rockford hills looking for cars and have never seen an Adder that didn't belong to another player. I'm not categorically saying it can't happen but I do still doubt it. Pehaps I'll buy myself one again and see if I can seed-spawn it to provide secondary verification for you. :) Smurfynz (talk) 21:41, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Right, have replicated with an Adder to "seed" the spawn. Does not happen otherwise. Have you ever seen one spawn without an Adder to seed it? If not, I suggest you add that requirement to the page.Smurfynz (talk) 23:55, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sorry, you misunderstood that last message - Re-reading it, I can see how you got it that way around and I apologise. I wasn't suggesting you had duplicated or created a "set up" or anything like that. ::: I meant that''' I was able to get the Adder to spawn naturally on Portolo Dr''' (replicated the scenario) by using my own Adder as a "seed" car. If I drove anything else, it would not spawn, but as soon as I drove an Adder, it showed up. So I was asking whether you had ever seen one spawn there when no-one else around you had an Adder of their own. If you hadn't, then I was suggesting we add something like... ::: Adder will spawn in online free roam on Portolo Drive if there is a player already driving an Adder nearby.Smurfynz (talk) 10:52, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Hey, I've just added the "seed' requirement to the Adder online spawn. Also reverted your edit about V8-W12 as you have mis-read the website description. Smurfynz (talk) 23:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Please stop removing factual information from articles. This is against wiki policy. Further violation will result in a banning. Leo68 (talk) 19:26, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Huntley Sport: Vapid Huntley S: Enus they are two different cars In GTA IV and EFLC there is a Vapid vehicle called the Huntley Sport based off the Range Rover. Now, in V Gallivanter was introduced, and the Baller replaced the Huntley Sport as the new Range Rover, manufactured by a parody of Land Rover as opposed to Ford. Rockstar got their facts wrong with the Huntley Sport, but it stays on the wiki because that's how things work here, so no, I won't add the Huntley Sport to the Enus or Gallivanter page because it's not manufactured by them, that is confirmed by Rockstar. In GTA IV the Huntley Sport has a Vapid badge. In GTA V, a new car was added via the High Life DLC, the Huntley S. This is manufactured by Enus, and is designed like a Bentley, which Enus is based off. That closes the matter. Instead of deciding I'm wrong, discuss it on the talk page BEFORE continuing to revert the edits, or you will be banned for violating policy. We had this issue yesterday with the Adder. Leo68 (talk) 19:34, September 20, 2014 (UTC) All I'm doing is helping you out. If it was an admin or another patroller, you would've been banned by now. I broke it down for you so you would understand, that way an admin or bureaucrat wouldn't ban you because you reverted the same edit 4 times. It's my job to undo wrongful edits. Next time it happens, don't bother asking for help, because this is all I get when I do. Leo68 (talk) 21:02, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply I don't have a clue what you're on about. Tom Talk 20:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Driving Physics The reason i'm asking to delete the page is because there is already a page saying every detail about driving, actually, this page (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC)) Warning Stop removing the deletion template. There needs to be a discussion on the talk page first. Tom Talk 20:10, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: I never thought your page would be useful, but I just added the pics, then let the staff decide. Incase they would keep it, the gallery job would be done. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:11, September 24, 2014 (UTC) : There's a page, Category:Boxart , which contains all the box arts pictures. I figured it out a few hours ago, that's why I think your page is a bit useless. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:15, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ask for a staff member to do it, because I don't know how to merge pages. RainingPain17 (talk) 20:18, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Willard Hearse Nah, not really, i figured out that the Willard Hearse is different, in the HD universe it looks more likely a Willard and the Romero is a Washingthon, about the Kart, it's already merged (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Uh, the link is actually in the infobox in the "related" section (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC)) Table Oh, I know how to add this kind of table. Where do you want to add it ? RainingPain17 (talk) 13:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) They are called infobox templates. there are a couple of ways to add them, but you must be careful to use the correct type of template on the correct type of page. I mostly use source editor or the old style visual editor so they are quire easily accessible. I think they are a little more hidden in the new Visual Editor.Smurfynz (talk) 13:14, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: What? I don't face a ban. I was editing pages to get badges. You said that you've learnt about it and you've dealt with it, and it is my turn, to learn or leave? Okay, you know what? You got what I want for you to do. XPanettaa (talk) 20:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : You're effectively facing a block (or even a ban, depending on what VaultBoy's choice), do you want me to show you a list ? RainingPain17 (talk) 18:30, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yea but it was you who warns me to stop going past guidlines if the wiki page and says that I have already been blocked for violation of the policy I did nothing wrong. I'm the on who makes edits on pages to get badges. So, do you want me to show you a list? XPanettaa (talk) 20:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not only constant reverting, bad or threatining language and violation. You says that I got have got 3 users warning you but I don't want the 3 users warning and having a deal with me, and I did nothing wrong. I was editing on pages to get badges. XPanettaa (talk) 21:11, September 27, 2014 (UTC) User created (Rockstar-Verified only) jobs Be my guest. I don't like many of them at all, but they are content that needs to be documented here. Use the infobox template for the races and make sure you name the creator. Make sure you add the right categories. I'm looking at the official deathmatches and contend jobs at the moment to see whether the standard mission template will work or whether I need to build new one(s) and then we can extend that to the Verified ones too. Smurfynz (talk) 20:47, October 1, 2014 (UTC)